


always be free

by brandnewworldstosee



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M, Set between Shao walking in on Dizzee and Thor and him telling Dizzee that he had his back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewworldstosee/pseuds/brandnewworldstosee
Summary: Thor wasn't sure what he was expecting to find when he woke up, but it certainly wasn't this.





	always be free

**Author's Note:**

> _“Look, love is not something we wind up, something we set or control. Love is just like art: a force that comes into our lives without any rules, expectations or limitations. Love, like art, must always be free.” —Hernando Fuentes (Sense8 s1, ep 9 Death Doesn’t Let You Say Goodbye)_
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe, they belong to their original creator(s), I am merely playing around in the sandbox

            Thor wasn't sure what he was expecting to find when he woke up, but it certainly wasn't this. An air of tension in the room, Dizzee standing a few steps away from their nest on the floor, back tense, and a figure- Shaolin Fantastic, the more awake part of his brain supplied- standing a few feet in front of Dizzee, a confused look on his face. The two seemed to be in some kind of stand-off: Shaolin with his arms crossed but not moving any farther into the space and Dizzee standing his ground, not moving any closer to Shaolin or moving back to allow Shaolin more access to the room, attempting to angle his body to block his attempts to further look around the room. It served not only to block Shaolin’s view of Thor but Thor’s view of Shaolin, which he’s sure is the only reason he didn’t have the full force of that questioning gaze directed towards him, now that he was awake.

            “Well?” Shao prompted, shifting his weight from one foot to the other like he wanted to venture further into the room.

            “I- we was just free people being free. Expressing ourselves. Making art.”

            “And you couldn’t do that with us? With your brothers? We been running around the city, uniting the kingdoms, collecting forces for a revolution, and you been holed up here!”

            Dizzee flinched at the accusations, shifting a half step closer to Thor. “It ain’t like that, Shao. Thor- he gets me. All of me. Dizzee _and_ Rumi. I don’t have to worry about being too weird. When you’re an alien you need to be able to be free to be an alien.” Dizzee paused, took a breath, shook his head. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around but I’m still committed to you, to The Get Down Brothers. I ain’t replacing you. You’re my brothers, after all. I just gotta take time to myself, to spread my wings and be free.” Dizzee gestured as he spoke, to Shao, to the paintings he had made on the walls, to himself, stepping forward as he did so. The action allowed Thor to get a proper look at Shao, to see the look on his face. It was calculating, he was thinking, analyzing. He didn’t look angry, like he was about to beat either of them up. Finally Shao sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, taking a step back.

            “Look just- clean this shit up. We need you now, and your brothers are worried about you.” Shao glanced around the room as he spoke, making a wide gesture with his arms. His gaze caught on Thor, awake and totally _busted_ , before focusing back on Dizzee. “I’ll be waiting outside so don’t take too long.”

            He turned and walking back towards the door, and was only a few steps from exiting before he turned back around with a dramatic flourish and pointed at Thor, who sat up at the loud call of his name. “And you. Thor. I seen you around, you do some good shit. You must be pretty special, if Dizz has kept you around this long.” Dizzee was stood frozen between the two of them, gaze darting from Shao to Thor and then back again. And honestly Thor couldn’t blame his nervousness because he himself was a little nervous. Shaolin Fantastic was _intense_. “You can keep doing… _whatever_ it is y’all are doing, it aint my business. But just make sure he gets to gigs and goes home sometimes.”

            There was a stretch of silence, Shao’s gaze locked on Thor. When Shao titled his head Thor realized that he was waiting on a response from him and he quickly nodded his head. “R-right. Yeah. Of course.” He was a little breathless and it all came out in a rush. Shao seemed satisfied by it, however. Nodding he turned and went to walk out, calling out to Dizzee as he left.

            “Don’t take too long, I’m not waiting on your ass all night. I got shit to do.”

            And with a slam the door closed behind Shaolin Fantastic and Thor was once again alone with Dizzee, although the spell that they had previously been under was thoroughly shattered. The moment the door settled back into its frame Dizzee shoulder’s slumped, all the tension leaving his body. With barely a glance behind him he took a step back and then graceful in the unique way of his fell onto the nest, only just managing to avoid landing on Thor’s knee.

            “So. That was Shaolin Fantastic.” Not quite a statement but not exactly a question either.

            “Yeah.”  Dizzee had picked up the top hat that had migrated to their nest at some point during exploits and was turning it around in his hand, picking at the brim.

            “Hey. Look at me,” Thor said, covering Dizzee’s hand with his and smiling at the other boy when he did as asked. “I’m not going to tell you that it’s going to be okay because I don’t have the power to know that. And I know I don’t know him, but he seemed more worried than angry. I don’t think things are going to go bad. But if they do you’ve got me. I’m in your corner.”

            Dizzee sighed, looking back down at the hat in his hands. “You’re probably right. And I’m not sorry. When you an alien you gotta not apologize for being an alien.”

            Thor grinned and squeezed Dizzee’s hand, working his way up to a standing position and pulling Dizzee up next to him. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up. You’ve got a kingdom to unite.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://agentpeggycartering.tumblr.com/)


End file.
